


Instructions Are For Wimps

by 2_for_a_penny



Series: Newsies Short Fics [18]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2_for_a_penny/pseuds/2_for_a_penny
Summary: Jack and Davey build Ikea furniture, but Jack just wants to smash.





	Instructions Are For Wimps

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a secret santa thing for @poorguyssheadissspinning
> 
> Enjoy!

“Jack I swear to God, if you don’t help me lift this box, I’m going to break up with you,” Davey yelled from the bottom of the stairs. 

Jack peeked his head out of the door to their bedroom giving Davey a pouty face as he did so, “But Daveeeeeee,” he whined “That's so much work. I would have to climb all the way down the stairs, pick up the box, then climb all the way back up!”

Davey didn't move, the look on his face saying he wasn't giving in. “Fine.” Jack huffed and proceeded to slump down the stairs. “But only because I really love you.”

Davey gave him a smug grin, “mhm.”

Jack positioned himself on the opposite side of the box and stuck his tongue out, Davey reciprocated the action with a hand gesture to go with it. They both lifted and Jack began the journey up the stairs backwards quickly, Davey stumbling after him.

“Davey, put some back into it,”

“You’re supposed to lift with you legs-“

“WELL YOU HAVE A LOT OF LEG SO GET TO LIFTING!”

After some shouting, cursing, and death threats, the box was finally laying in the middle of their bedroom. It was torn open, all of the different pieces laying around and a hammer, screwdriver, and the directions carelessly tossed to the side. 

They were sitting across from each other, cross legged, staring down the object in front of them.

“Jack, we have to finish this. I want to actually sleep in a bed tonight.” Davey pleaded.

“We could do more than sleep in this bed tonight,” That earned Jack a washer to the head. “Okay okay, where do you want to start?”

“Well, obviously we need to look at the instructions.” Davey picked up the folded papers in front of him and smoothed them out so he could read.

“Forget the instructions, I build shit all the time, a fucking Ikea bed shouldn't be that hard.” He grabbed the instructions from Davey's hand and put them to the side.

“Jack, I do nothing want you fucking up our first piece of furniture we actually paid for!” Davey grabbed the paper back and started to grab the pieces for the first step.

“Davey, honey, c'mon. Don't you trust me?” he attempted to give Davey a seductive smirk and made his way over to Davey.

“Jack. Instructions.” 

“C'mon baby.” Jack had begun to place gentle kisses on the side of Davey's neck.

“Jack,” his only response was a gentle bite to the neck.

“Jack Kelly, if you don't get off of me and use these instructions, you will be sleeping on the ground, and there will be no fun on the new bed tonight!”

Cut to Davey reading “Section F connects to piece G using the black screws,” And a grumbling Jack with the screwdriver putting the pieces together.

000

“There, finished, funtime now?” Jack looked to Davey pleadingly.

Davey looked over the instructions one more time before putting the papers down. “Yeah, I guess.”

Jack beamed and instantly grabbing Davey's waist pulling him into a kiss. Davey smiled at his eagerness and returned the action. Jack began to pull at the bottom of Davey's shirt and walking him towards the new bed.

“Ow!” Davey quickly pulled away, Jack dropping his hands with the motion. 

“I just stepped on something.” Davey bent down to pick up a single screw from the carpet. 

“It's just a screw, you'll be ok.” Jack took the screw from Davey's hand and placed it on the desk next to them.

“Wait, Jack. That's a screw from the bed.”

“Okay? And?”

“That means we missed one! The bed could fall apart under us!” 

Jack huffed and cupped Davey's face, pulling him in for another kiss. “Relax, there's always extras incase you lose one, like we did apparently.” He continued to pepper Davey's face in small kisses. One on his nose, on each cheek, his forehead.

“Okay, if you say so.” Jack smiled and wrapped his arms around Davey's waist.

“Thank God, now back to funtime, which you have been so adamantly depriving me of.” As he was about to push Davey down onto the bed, Davey grabbed his arm.

“Jack.” Jack groaned.

“What Davey! Can't you just let a guy get some!” He cried dramatically.

“Jack! We forgot about the mattress!” Jack looked up from where he had buried his face in Davey's neck.

“Can't a guy catch a break!” He flopped backwards onto the ground.

Davey rolled his eyes and joined him on the carpet, although much more gracefully.

“I can't do it Davey. I can't bare to carry that stupid thing up those stairs.” He threw his arms over his eyes, pouting. 

Davey smiled and placed a kiss on Jack's exposed collarbone. Jack peeked out from his arms to see Davey's face barely and inch from his.

“How about,” Davey kissed Jack's neck, “We take a break,” A kiss to the jaw, “Have a little fun,” A kiss behind the ear, “Then we bring up the mattress,” A kiss to the lips, “Then we have some more fun.”

Jack stared at Davey, stunned. “Really?”

Davey just nodded in response, biting his lips while he smiled. Jack lit up and rolled them over so he was on top, ripping off Davey's shirt with newfound determination.

Accompanying this action was, “Jack!” Followed by a stream of laughter and giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, leave them kudos and comments. Scream at me on tumblr @2-for-a-penny.


End file.
